Presently available dispensing containers for hand cream, shampoo, and the like have generally been of two types. First, a simple invert and squeeze type flexible plastic container serves to dispense the contained liquid from the top end. The second type includes a piston pump in the neck portion of the container to force the liquid out of a spout. In the latter arrangement, reliance is had on atmostpheric pressure to raise the displaced liquid to the pump chamber through a check valve.
The invert and squeeze type dispenser containers require increasingly larger and more forceful squeezing action to deliver a uniform portion of the dispensed liquid volume as the dispensed liquid is replaced by air. The replacement air itself must be drawn into the spout between the several repeated dispensings, thus causing delay, spitting, clogging and other disadvantages.
The piston pump types in turn require a check valve which frequently leaks and allows the pump to lose its prime. The operator must therefore resort to multiple pump strokes to re-establish dispensing pump action. Further, the piston pump type containers are generally more expensive to manufacture then a simple squeeze type.
Where such prior art containers are used for dispensing a liquid shampoo normally used in taking showers, the containers themselves are sometimes placed on the shower floor in a corner or if the shower is so constructed on a foot shelf. They are thus not readily available particularly when a person is in the process of shampooing and might have soap in his or her eyes. It has been proposed to provide corner brackets or wall mounts which will support a dispensing container for shampoo but these mounts are such that the container itself cannot be easily removed for replacement or use elsewhere.
The foregoing situation is further aggravated when different viscosity liquids are used since separate dispensing bottles are normally required for each type of liquid; one, for example, for the shampoo and another, for example, for a hair rinse. The shower floor thus becomes strewn with bottles and can become a safety hazard.